Your True Love
by Riv.Riv.03
Summary: A poem about River for the Doctor


The child of your best friends, gone,

Maybe never seen again.

Who shall she become?

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

Maybe you will listen to her

And maybe you won't, both are fine,

Choose what's right at the time.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You will meet her again someday,

Some life time. This child,

Escaped her destiny once,

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

Your killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

To die alone on the streets of America.

But don't you worry she's not gone forever.

Maybe for now, but not for long.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

Her wish of a normal life with her parents is granted.

However, can it ever be normal,

If they don't know who she is?

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

Your killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

Her mother becoming her best friend,

Raising her without realising it.

Will that influence overcome her true purpose?

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

Your killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

With a gun pointed to your head maybe not.

But your dying again,

Again, by her hands but not by her hands.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

Your killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She's becoming the woman you love.

By a kiss you die,

And by a kiss you rise.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

Your killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She has a new face, once again

The last one you'll ever see,

She gave them up for you.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You left her alone, once again,

But with a book,

Her past, your future.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

That destiny is waiting,

In the shadows of time,

What was and what will be.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

Your killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

We're back near the start,

That destiny again,

She collapsed time for you.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

Your killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

That kiss you will hold onto,

Some place to tie the knot,

Before she kills you.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

Your killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She's locked away,

For something she didn't do,

Your wife becoming a stranger.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You're going in opposite directions,

She knows you more,

But you know her less.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She finds herself there,

Once more,

But this time watching.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

Your killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You will always forgive her,

She keeps your secrets,

A witness to her own past.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

Then comes the kiss once more,

The first for you,

The last for her.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

However, you will always be there,

Whenever she calls you,

You will always catch her.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You fight your battles with her,

Against her,

And for her.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

We're in your past now,

Her and her mother are there,

But the angels want her.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She's sitting with her mother,

Telling your secrets,

Knowing of a far worse day for her.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She wrote this book,

Caused her mother's death,

But maybe you'll listen to her.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You see her again,

But this time you've changed,

It hurts her not knowing who you are.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You listen by her side,

To her saying that she loves you,

Like the stars or a sunset.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

Making sure she knows,

She is loved by no one more than you,

Time just rolls into place.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

So, the stories about you two are true,

One last night to spend together,

But with future you.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You will see her again,

But at the same time not,

Keep her in your mind, always.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She sees you again,

But you don't recognise her,

The day her love wouldn't know her.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

But you are that man,

The impossible man,

That never gives up.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You watched her die,

Not knowing what she meant to you,

Nothing more than a ghost.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You have future you to thank,

For saving her, her memories,

Preserving her in a computer.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

So, she's dead,

But to you not yet,

However, you now know her fatal end.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She sees you one last time,

At her grave,

A fragment of your imagination.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

Maybe this time you'll listen

As she calls out your name,

The only one to know it.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

As you stand at the centre,

You share one last kiss,

With that book on the shelf.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She saves you once more,

And looks into your eyes to say,

"Goodbye, sweetie."

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You're all grown up now,

And she is no longer there,

You no longer talk about her.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She will never leave you,

You will always carry her with you,

In your head forever.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

You make her a part of you,

What she would have thought,

Said and done.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

A killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

So even though she is gone,

She will never be gone from you,

She will always be here.

* * *

A weapon,

A friend,

A killer,

A saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

So, who is she,

Someone from your past,

Future and present.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

Your killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

She is your wife,

She is a pond, and a river,

Your psychopath.

* * *

A weapon,

Your friend,

Your killer,

Your saviour,

Your true love.

* * *

Your greatest friend,

The one you trust most,

She will always be there.

* * *

Because just sometimes everybody lives.


End file.
